


3. Surprise Kiss

by Danny_droid



Series: 12 Kisses Challenge (April 2019) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Pie, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Surprise Kissing, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_droid/pseuds/Danny_droid
Summary: Blowing out the candles from his birthday pie, Dean wishes for Castiel to kiss him and is (happily) surprised when that's exactly what Castiel does.[12 Kisses Challenge - Day 3]





	3. Surprise Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> MORE DESTIEL FOLKS!!! I'm not even sorry!
> 
> And, ofc, there's more fluff cuz I'm the Master of Fluff and Coffee. (Should I change my pseud to that lmao)
> 
> The main prompt is [here](https://wyseink.tumblr.com/post/169447349295/kiss-prompts-for-writers-and-artists) and the extra prompt is [here.](https://www.google.com/amp/alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/137490853273/kiss-themed-prompts/amp)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3

Dean Winchester wasn’t a normal person, but everyone already knew that. Dean Winchester’s life has been crazy since day one, but everyone already knew that. Dean Winchester loves pie, _but everyone already knew that._ So, no one was surprised when he said he didn’t want a cake for this birthday, _of course not_ , and instead wanted apple pie.

 

“Happy birthday to you,” Sam sang, as he showed up in the bunker with an apple pie supporting two lit candles.

 

“Happy birthday to you,” Jack and Castiel joined the singing, the _birthday pie_ already on the table and right in front of the birthday boy. “Happy birthday, dear Dean. Happy birthday to you!” all of them clapped and Dean thanked them, blowing out the candles.

 

“Now you need to go under the table and make a wish!” Jack informed Dean – as if the older man didn’t already know. The Nephilim’s eyes were glistening with excitement, so the hunter couldn’t say _no_.

 

Dean took the candles off the pie – carefully eating all of the excess of pie that had stayed on them – and went under the table. Oh, the things he did for that kid… With a sigh, Dean thought about what he could possibly wish for: ending the world hunger? Ending war? That’d be nice things to wish for, though the Winchester had something else in mind – something he’d been wanting for quite some time now.

 

Hm, why not giving it a try? Dean closed his eyes and bit one of the candles, thinking _I wish Cas would kiss me._ Then, he bit the other candle: _I wish Cas would kiss me again, until I couldn’t breathe anymore._ He got out of underneath the table and put the now-bitten candles on top of a napkin – much to Jack’s contentment. “There.”

 

“So… we have a gift for you,” said Jack, walking to the side of the room and picking up a small paper bag. “It’s from the three of us. I hope you like it…”

 

Dean said a small _you didn’t need to_ , though grabbed the bag from Jack’s hands. Inside, there was a small wrapped gift. The hunter furrowed his brows at his friends – his _family_ – and ended up tearing the paper apart and _finally_ revealing the gift. It was a keychain with an Impala – just like Baby –, a small pentagram, a little pie, a gun, a moose and an angel wing. “You guys made this for me?”

 

“We did,” Sam put his arm around Jack and ruffled his hair, “though this little guy here was the one who had the idea.”

 

“You know, Dean…” said _little guy_ started. “You’re like – I don’t know… like a brother or father to me, so I thought it’d be nice to give you something. It’s kind of silly, but… I thought you’d like it.”

 

Dean smiled. “And I do. Thank you,” he gave Jack a hug and then hugged Sam. Castiel had been behind him, so the hunter turned around with the intention to give his ~~crush~~ best friend a hug as well, though he wasn’t expecting to find the angel slightly blushing. Both men hugged anyways, but Castiel didn’t let go of Dean afterwards. “Huh… Cas?”

 

“I have one more gift for you, Dean,” the blue-eyed angel brought Dean closer to himself and, in a blink of an eye, he kissed Dean. It was just a small, innocent peck, but still enough to make the green-eyed hunter blush from head to toe. A gasp and a _it was about damn time_ was heard in the background, however, both men didn’t really pay attention to it. Then, again out of a sudden, Castiel kissed Dean one more time, however it was _not_ just a peck – it was a kiss full of tongue and teeth, so messy yet so perfect. Castiel’s curious tongue laced itself with Dean’s, dancing in a teasing way. Soon enough, both were full on making out, breathing the same air, moans and grunts escaping from the back of their throats. Unfortunately, the need for air forced them apart.

 

Dean was stunned. Did Cas just _kiss_ him?! It _must_ have been a dream or some sort of hallucination – probably from the lack of sleep – because there is _no way_ Castiel would _ever_ kiss Dean. Right?

 

He tried to control his breathing and his racing mind, until Castiel said “This is my other gift for you, Dean.”

 

“You kissed me,” Dean deadpanned.

 

“I did.”

 

_“Why?!”_

 

Castiel sighed. “Dean, I don’t know if you remember, but you and I have a bond. I –”

 

“Yeah, I know,” he interrupted the angel. “You grabbed me from Hell and all that stuff… But that’s no reason for you to kiss me!”

 

“ _Dean_ , that is _not_ why I kissed you.”

 

“Then why?!”

 

“I would love to tell you if you stopped interrupting me,” Castiel arched an eyebrow at Dean, who promptly shut up. “Thank you. Now, I kissed you because you wished for it when you bit the candles. You and I have a bond and you wished for me, so of course I heard it.”

 

“That… makes sense, I guess,” if Dean had known that before, he’d have made sure to wish for kisses from that man sooner. “So, you kissed me ‘cause I wished for it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What if…” Dean took a deep breath. It was now or never. “What if I wished for you to kiss me again?”

 

“I’d do it.”

 

“And… what if I wished for you to kiss me every day ‘til I die?”

 

“I’d also do it.”

 

“And what if –”

 

“Dean,” Castiel interrupted him. “I’d kiss you as many times as you’d want me to.”

 

The hunter bit his lip. “Would you also stay with me if I wished for it…?”

 

“Yes,” the angel smiled, caressing Dean’s face with his thumb, blue eyes looking fondly into green ones. “Yes, I would, Dean. For as long as you wanted me to.”

 

“What if I wanted you forever?” Dean leaned into the touch.

 

“I’d be glad to stay with you forever, then.”

 

With that, Castiel and Dean kissed again, smiling in the process and making their teeth clash in an awkward way, though they just laughed it out.

 

“I love you, Dean,” confessed Castiel, once they separated. “And I’d be happy to stay with you until you eventually get tired of me.”

 

“As if I'd ever get tired of you…” the Winchester rolled his eyes. “I –” he bit his lip, face burning crimson. “I love you, too, Cas.”

 

The blue-eyed man smiled brightly and hugged him tight, giving Dean one last peck. They eventually let go of each other and just then realized Sam and Jack where nowhere to be seen, along with the pie.

 

“Hey, where did you two go with _my_ pie?!” Dean called out and heard a laugh from afar. “Cas, back me up on this mission. We _need_ to rescue that pie!”

 

“You can count on me,” Castiel assured. “And Dean?"

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> I won't be seeing you tomorrow since I'm not going to be home all day so, hopefully, I'll post the prompt for day 4 and 5 on the same day (aka the 5th of April)
> 
> Love y'all xoxo
> 
> (PS: you don't need an account to give kudos <3)  
> (Instagram and Twitter: @danny_droid_ao3)
> 
> EDIT: So, there's something [this person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyheartsinmycupcakes/pseuds/tinyheartsinmycupcakes) pointed out... It's about the part where Dean goes under the table to bite the candles. Apparently, that's something only Portuguese people do. I had no idea it was just some sort of tradition/superstition us Portuguese folks had, but that's what it looks like. [Here you have a link that I hope will help you understand it better.](https://www.ciee.org/go-abroad/work/teach-english-abroad/blog/very-superstitious)


End file.
